


The Right Time

by kayson



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Confessions, Feelings, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of chronic pain, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayson/pseuds/kayson
Summary: He wanted to tell Zuko about how his dad had finally, finally taken him ice dodging and how much he’d learned since that time with Bato during the war. He wanted to chuckle with Zuko over Aang’s journey to find Appa a girlfriend and he wanted to complain about Katara’s attempts at meddling in Sokka’s own love life.Not that Zuko needs to know too much detail about that conversation,Sokka thought to himself as he sucked in a breath. He still wasn’t sure how Katara had picked up on his feelings for the Fire Lord.A dry voice that sounded very much like Katara whispered in his mind, “You’re not exactly the master of subtlety.”He groaned and buried his face into his hands.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Potential TW/CW: Chronic pain. I imagine that Sokka has some complications from his broken leg after the war. This is mentioned during the fic and is based on my own experiences with chronic pain. If this bothers you, please don't read or do whatever it is you need to take care of yourself, friends. <3

Sokka rested his elbows on the ship’s railing as they docked at the port in Harbor City and lowered the gangway. He was ready to return to the Fire Nation Royal Palace after months of traveling between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes to negotiate agreements between them and the Fire Nation. All of his hard work had paid off, he was returning with a trade deal better than either side had hoped for, and he wanted to tell Zuko.

Well, he wanted to tell him about his trip. He’d already sent word about the negotiations. 

He wanted to share stories with his friend about how Chief Arnook had welcomed him graciously and that jerk Hahn had acted as though Sokka were a traitor. He wanted to tell Zuko about how his dad had finally, _finally_ taken him ice dodging and how much he’d learned since that time with Bato during the war. He wanted to chuckle with Zuko over Aang’s journey to find Appa a girlfriend and he wanted to complain about Katara’s attempts at meddling in Sokka’s own love life. 

_Not that Zuko needs to know too much detail about that conversation_ , Sokka thought to himself as he sucked in a breath. He still wasn’t sure how Katara had picked up on his feelings for the Fire Lord. 

A dry voice that sounded very much like Katara whispered in his mind, _“You’re not exactly the master of subtlety.”_

He groaned and buried his face into his hands, not hearing the footsteps behind him. 

“Sir? Are you ready to disembark?”

“Yes!” Sokka’s head shot up and he quickly turned from the railing with a too-bright smile to see a young sailor looking at him curiously. “Thanks. Uh, I’ll be right there.” 

“Of course.” The crew member nodded once. “They’ve already started unloading. Your luggage will be taken to the palace for you.”

“Thanks,” Sokka repeated, unsure what else to say as the crew member retreated. Even after five years of working as an ambassador and traveling with royal delegations, he was still unused to servants. He wasn’t sure he’d ever completely get used to servants; though he deeply appreciated not having to deal with carting all of his things back to the palace by himself. He’d not spared any expense during his shopping trip at the Solstice Market in the Northern Water Tribe and he had a newly filled trunk to prove it. 

Deciding he should check his cabin once more to ensure he didn’t forget anything before he left the ship, Sokka hurried below deck. If he was suddenly putting off seeing the Fire Lord and having a conversation he’d promised his sister he’d have within the first few days of returning? Well, he’d think about that later. 

***

Zuko was in a meeting with his advisors when Sokka returned to the palace and Sokka wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. During the ride to the palace he’d once again talked himself into sharing his feelings with Zuko. He was almost convinced, again, that Zuko returned them. 

Katara had certainly seemed to think so when she’d finally pried the information out of him at the South Pole. Sokka was half-convinced his sister was just trying to make him feel better. He didn’t want to dwell too much on the other half of him that was convinced Katara was right. What if she wasn’t? 

_“You’ll have put it out there,”_ said a mental voice that now sounded surprisingly like Aang, _“and there is never any harm in sharing feelings of love.”_

Sokka sighed as he pushed open the door to his chambers. It was much easier to imagine the situation than it was to actually bring the conversation up in person. He knew this to be true, in the last three years since he’d realized he was in love with his best friend, he had tried to tell Zuko how he felt but could never get the words out. The potential complications and doubts started to creep in whenever he summoned the courage.

“Ugh,” Sokka groaned as he flopped onto his overly large bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I’m so over this.” 

He took a few deep breaths and then toed off his boots before scooting up so his whole body was on the bed. If Zuko was in a meeting and the servants weren’t going to deliver his trunks until later, then Sokka was going to take a nap. They could talk after. 

***

It was dark outside when Sokka woke to the sound of clinking ceramic and shuffling paper. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his fuzzy thoughts as he remembered he was back in his room in the Fire Nation. He heard the sound of paper rustling again and rolled over to see Zuko seated in one of his small arm chairs with a book in his lap. There was a cup of tea on the small table to his right. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asked, something warm unfurling in his stomach as he realized his friend had let himself into Sokka’s chambers and patiently waited for him to wake. 

Zuko lifted his head to smile at Sokka, his golden eyes warm. “Hi.” He slipped a small fabric marker into the book and set it aside. “How was your trip?” 

“Good.” Sokka pushed himself into a sitting position and then climbed off the bed so that he could pull Zuko into a hug. “It’s good to be back, too.” 

He felt Zuko squeeze him tightly and indulged his desire to tuck his nose into his friend’s hair and inhale his spicy scent. Sokka blamed whatever soap Zuko used for his recent fondness for cinnamon. When Zuko released him from the hug, Sokka tried not to clutch at him. Instead, he offered a lopsided smile and quickly looked around the room to find a distraction. 

“Huh, they brought my things.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, about an hour ago. You slept through it.” He shook his head. “They weren’t exactly quiet about how heavy things were, either.”

“I went shopping,” Sokka replied with a shrug.

“I’m sure you did,” Zuko answered and the smile he gave Sokka was incredibly fond. Sokka felt his heart flip over when Zuko asked, “Do you want to show me?”

“Yeah!” Sokka loved showing off his purchases almost as much as he loved shopping. He hurried over to his trunks and flipped the first one open. “I have something for you, too.”

“Oh, you didn’t need to do that,” Zuko mumbled quietly from behind him. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and continued digging through his trunk for the gifts he’d picked out for Zuko. He’d gotten a few things for the Fire Lord but was saving two of them for his birthday the following month. Leaving those items safely wrapped, he removed a slender package and turned to offer it to Zuko with a flourish. 

“Your Majesty,” Sokka said formally though his mocking bow belied his serious tone. “A gift.” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Auditioning for the Ember Island Players?”

“Shut up.” Sokka laughed and held the package out to Zuko again. “C’mon, I think you’ll like it.” 

Zuko quickly unwrapped the box and sucked in a breath when he saw what was nestled inside. “Oh, Sokka, they’re beautiful.” 

“I saw them in the Solstice Market and had to get them for you,” Sokka confessed as Zuko lifted the twin moonstone encrusted daggers from their sheaths. “I know they scream Water Tribe but I thought--”

“They’re perfect,” Zuko interrupted, turning the daggers over in his hands with a look of wonder on his face. “Thank you.”

Sokka felt his cheeks heat at the warmth he heard in Zuko’s voice. His mind screamed that now was the time to tell Zuko, to confess his feelings, but once again he couldn’t get the words to pass his lips. He’d just returned after six months, he couldn’t ruin their reunion. 

“Sokka?” Zuko asked, his tone suddenly concerned. “Are you all right?” 

Sokka jumped when he felt Zuko’s hand brush his cheek, as though to check for a fever. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Zuko sighed and dropped his hand. “Nothing. Never mind.” He looked back down at the daggers and a pleased smile crossed his face. “Thank you again, Sokka. Is there anything special I should do with these?”

Sokka tried not to show how grateful he was for the change of subject. “I was hoping you’d use them.” He grinned when Zuko just rolled his eyes. “Hey! They’re daggers. They’re not meant to just sit on a shelf.”

“Let’s hope I don’t need to use them,” Zuko replied dryly. He tucked the daggers into his robes and placed the empty box back on Sokka’s trunk. “Are you hungry?”

“Do you have to ask?” Sokka teased before leading Zuko out of his rooms and heading towards the kitchens. He tried to convince himself that he would tell Zuko how he felt later, when the timing was right. 

***

The following morning, Sokka found himself running through drills with some of the palace guards. He’d woken too late to spar with Zuko, who was now sequestered in talks with his ministers, and had needed an outlet for his nervous energy. 

Dinner the previous evening had been enjoyable. Zuko had invited him back to his private rooms after they’d eaten and they’d visited until close to midnight when Sokka had excused himself, claiming he was still tired from his journey. Truthfully, he’d seen Zuko smothering his yawns and no matter how much he wanted to stay and spend time with his friend, he knew the Fire Lord would wake before dawn. Zuko didn’t sleep well and Sokka couldn’t deprive him of rest.

Maybe one day he could be the one to help Zuko relax and sleep at night but until then, he would do his best to care for his friend as just that. A friend. 

“Watch your flank!” 

The shout dragged Sokka out of his thoughts just in time to block the attack. He swung his sword, aiming for his opponent’s unprotected left side, but when he shifted his weight, his knee buckled and he crumpled to the ground with a startled cry. His opponent, an older guard named Ruzin, took advantage of the fall to press his blade to Sokka’s throat.

“Time!” called the head guard as Ruzin dropped his sword and offered a hand to help Sokka to his feet. 

“I’m fine,” Sokka gritted out, inwardly cursing the weakness in his leg even several years after the war. He shoved himself up and offered a pained smile to Ruzin before quickly bowing. “Good match.”

Ruzin bowed in response, taking the practice sword from Sokka, and then returned to join his friends among the guards. 

Sokka took a deep breath as he slowly and deliberately walked from the training ground. The throbbing pain in his leg was slowly receding, for which he was grateful, but he knew he needed to stretch if he didn’t want the pain to get worse and bother him for the next several days. 

He was nearly to his room when he heard Zuko call his name. Sokka paused so that Zuko could catch up, hoping the Fire Lord hadn’t noticed his limp. He really didn’t want to answer any questions about that embarrassing sparring match. 

“Letting my guards use you for target practice?” Zuko asked when he got closer and could see the grass and dirt stains on Sokka’s clothes. He ran a trained eye over Sokka’s body and his smile slipped into a frown. “You’re injured.”

“Target practice,” Sokka teased, waving his hand airily. “You know how it is.” 

“You lost,” Zuko remarked, glancing at Sokka out of the corner of his eye as he started walking towards Sokka’s chamber. 

“Yeah,” Sokka grunted, no longer interested in joking as he focused on taking small steps that didn’t put too much pressure on his sore leg. He stumbled suddenly but before he could even think to catch himself, he felt a strong arm wrap around his middle and was pulled against Zuko’s chest. 

“We’re almost to your room,” Zuko said gently. He relaxed his hold on Sokka but didn’t step away, his hand on Sokka’s hip. 

Sokka nodded. He didn’t want to step out of what felt like an embrace but there was no suitable reason to stand in the hallway in the arms of the Fire Lord. Swallowing thickly, he shuffled away and made the last few steps to his door on his own. His leg was down to a dull throb and he knew if he did his stretches, and maybe soaked in the bath, that he would probably feel fine the next day. 

When the door closed behind them, Zuko stepped back into Sokka’s space. His arm went around Sokka’s waist once more as he guided him towards one of the arm chairs. 

“Katara told me you were pushing it at the South Pole,” Zuko said conversationally as he took the seat opposite Sokka. He leaned forward, watching Sokka with an open smile. 

“This is stupid,” Sokka grumbled, pointing and flexing his foot as he sat up in the chair. “It’s been five years.” 

Zuko shrugged but said nothing. They’d had this conversation too many times to count over the years and there was nothing Zuko could say that would take away Sokka’s pain when it flared. 

“Sorry,” Sokka muttered after a few moments of silence, unable to meet Zuko’s eyes. He stretched his leg out and gently massaged his calf muscle, gaze fixed on his scuffed boots. He hated for Zuko to see him like this, to see him weak and in pain. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Zuko replied gently, reaching out to rest his hand on Sokka’s good leg. “I’m going to let you stretch and clean up.” 

Sokka nodded. “Sure.” He looked up at Zuko and offered a pained smile. “Important Fire Lord business for you to do and all.” 

Zuko frowned. “Do you want me to stay?”

“What?! _No!_ ” Sokka laughed a little too loudly to convince even himself and Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why would I want you to stay? I can stretch and bathe myself just fine, thank you!”

“Of course.” Zuko flushed scarlet and jumped to his feet. “I didn’t mean to imply--I’ll go. I’m so sorry.” 

Sokka watched in shocked amusement as Zuko gathered his robes around him like a security blanket and practically fled from the room. He thought about the bright red hue of Zuko’s cheeks and wondered if he wasn’t the only person waiting for the proper time.

***

Sokka was looking up at the night sky much later that night, wondering when Zuko would stop by. His friend had hosted some kind of formal function for Fire Nation nobility for the majority of the afternoon and evening. Sokka knew without a doubt that Zuko would come to check on him as soon as it ended. He heard the knock on his door a few minutes later and ducked his head back into his room to call for his guest to enter, knowing it would be Zuko. 

Zuko opened the door and stepped inside, wearing his formal robes and crown. Concern was etched into every feature as he made his way towards Sokka. “How are you?”

“Hey,” Sokka greeted, ignoring the question and motioning for Zuko to follow him back out to his balcony. The bath and hour-long stretch session had done wonders to ease his pain and he’d been enjoying stargazing. “How was dinner?”

“Long,” Zuko admitted, fiddling with the long sleeves of his robes as he looked at Sokka with an indecipherable expression. “I wish you could have been there with me.”

Sokka laughed. “No you don’t.” He winked. “Who knows what I’d say to those stuffy nobles of yours.”

Zuko snickered. “Okay, you’re right. I wish I didn’t have to be there.” 

“That sounds about right,” Sokka agreed, flashing Zuko a grin as they settled into their usual friendly banter. He could do this. He could talk with Zuko this time without losing his nerve. 

“I’d always rather be with you,” Zuko said quietly, his voice so low that Sokka wasn’t sure he’d heard him properly. 

“Zuko?” Sokka felt as though his heart was beating out of his chest and all he could think was, _Tell him now!_ But his mouth froze and he couldn’t speak the words that were on the tip of his tongue. 

“I’m not sure if you want to hear this,” Zuko continued, his voice just as quiet as before when his eyes met Sokka’s, not seeming to notice his uncharacteristic speechlessness. 

“Hear what?” Sokka croaked, leaning towards Zuko in an effort to hear every word. 

Zuko licked his lips and looked away, admitting, “Actually, I’m not sure I’m brave enough.” 

“You are,” Sokka reassured him and he _knew._ He knew this was the moment he’d been waiting for and surged forward, gently pressing his mouth to Zuko’s and swallowing the words neither one of them had been able to get past their lips. 

Zuko’s hands came up to frame Sokka’s face like he was the most precious thing Zuko had ever touched and Sokka _melted_. He pressed his larger body against Zuko’s lithe, muscular one and kissed him deeply, arms wrapping around the bulky robes in an effort to pull Zuko closer. To feel their hearts beat together. 

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you,” Sokka muttered between kisses and little gasps for breath. He pressed another kiss to Zuko’s mouth and then leaned back so that he could better admire the man in front of him. 

“I like this,” Zuko replied, his body more relaxed than Sokka had seen in a long time. 

“I like you.”

“I’ll take that.”

“Does that mean I get to take you?”

“Bold assumption,” Zuko chided but he didn’t sound upset, if anything Sokka was pretty sure he saw those golden eyes dancing with mirth. 

“Is that a yes?” Sokka pressed cheekily and laughed when Zuko only rolled his eyes in response. After a moment, Sokka said more seriously, “I would like to take you on a date, though. If that’s something you, you know, might like to do with me.” 

“Yes,” Zuko answered as he leaned forward to kiss Sokka one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to write something with a plot. I really, really did. Spoiler: This is fluff. 
> 
> I can't stop myself from writing Zukka fluff. I really hope you all enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts. If you have any ideas or prompts, I'd love to hear them!! :)


End file.
